<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Could I Have This Dance by LittleSparrow69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508897">Could I Have This Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69'>LittleSparrow69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gift Giving, Happy, M/M, Nothing to do with dancing whatsoever, One little F-bomb with feeling, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know we agreed to no gifts, Hoss, and I also know how much you hate the whole birthday celebration thing but I couldn’t just let the day of your birth pass without a little something special.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Could I Have This Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title inspired by Anne Murray's Could I Have This Dance...<i>For the Rest of my Life.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The laughter that was so prevalent throughout the evening had finally died down.  Conversation had slowed and was currently non-existent as everyone enjoyed the crackling warmth of the fire.  This close to the city the ambient light made it difficult to see the stars shining above but the moon was full and beautiful, casting an ethereal glow outside the circle of firelight.  </p><p>Jack looked over at Mac.  His boy looked peaceful and content.  It was a good look on him.  They’d had a rare few weeks of relatively straightforward missions with no casualties or dramatics that saw them with a well-earned break in their schedule - a break that just so happened to coincide with their resident genius’ thirtieth birthday.  In typical Mac fashion he’d been adamant about not making a big deal of the day.  The kid didn’t want a party and he absolutely did not want any gifts.  Jack had done the surprise party thing in the past and figured he owed it to Mac to honor his wishes…for the most part.  While nothing was organized per se – their friends just so happed to show up  at Mac’s place with his favorite beer, favorite take-out and a box of the gourmet truffles, that he not so secretly adored, to spend a few hours with the birthday boy.  It was low key and casual and Jack watched surreptitiously as Mac slowly relaxed and just enjoyed the company without the ceremonial birthday trappings.   </p><p>He hated to break the spell but it was getting late and everyone would soon be on their respective ways and, well, he’d been planning this for some time and there was no time like the present. Pun intended.  </p><p>Jack cleared his throat.  It was startling loud in the comfortable silence that had reigned for the last few moments.  “Ah, so…”Jack started as all eyes turned to him.  “I know we agreed to no gifts, Hoss, and I also know how much you hate the whole birthday celebration thing but I couldn’t just let the day of your birth pass without a little something special.”  </p><p>Jack reached back for his leather jacket and turned more fully to face Mac as he reached into the pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.  He heard gasps from Riley and Leanna as he presented it to Mac in the palm of his hand.  Focused securely on Mac, Jack couldn’t see their faces but he could practically feel their sudden shock and anticipation.</p><p>Mac ‘s eyes were wide and glued to the box for a long moment before lifted his gaze to meet Jack’s.  Jack gave nothing away, remaining calm and patient as Mac hesitated.  </p><p>“Go on,” Jack encouraged as he held steady.  “It’s not going to bite, darlin’.”  </p><p>Mac took the box carefully as if it were wired to explode.  When he glanced back at Jack yet again, he noticed that Mac’s expression had gone completely neutral.  A defense mechanism that Jack was well familiar with.  It was subtle but Mac steeled himself before slowly opening the box, their small audience holding their breath.   When the content of the box was revealed, one of Mac’s brows rose in curiosity as he stared at it.</p><p>“A key?” Matty asked.   “What’s it for?”  </p><p>The charged moment of excitement and expectation faded but did not seem to be tinged with either disappointment or relief, merely acceptance.   </p><p>“Well, that is the question, isn’t it?” Jack answered and then looked to Mac’s best friend.  “Bozer?”  </p><p>With a nod, Bozer got up with a ‘be right back’ and headed into the house.  He returned relatively quickly with a large, wooden trunk and set it next to Mac.  It was old.  Definitely an antique but had been lovingly and painstakingly restored to look almost new – while retaining its rustic and sturdy charm.   The wood was stained to match its original color, the leather strapping oiled and supple while the metal buckles and bolts had been polished to perfection.   It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship and Mac looked it over in awe, as did the others.   </p><p>“Jack, this is beautiful,” Riley said as she ran her fingers over some of the carvings in the wood.  </p><p>In their long history Mac had once mentioned an old chest that his Grandpa Harry used to have.  It was sacred to the old man and filled with quilts that Mac’s grandmother had made.  It had always brought out the storyteller in Harry and those were special memories for Mac.  When Harry passed and Mac got back from Afghanistan and was finally able to go through his things…the trunk had not been among the man’s belongings.  Jack could tell it had upset Mac but the young man had accepted it was gone.  It wasn’t the same, and it would never hold the nostalgia or the family history that Harry had created for Mac but when Jack found it at a roadside market in Romania a year and a half ago…he knew that it was meant for Mac.   </p><p>“Jack…” Mac was looking at him.  “I don’t know what to say…thank you.”  </p><p>There was enough emotion in Mac’s voice for the others to register that there was meaning behind the gift that not all of them were privy to.  He’d leave that to Bozer to explain later.   </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Jack’s responded roughly, more affected than he let on.  “But the trunk is not the only gift.  Open it.”   </p><p>It was locked of course.  The key still held in the little box Jack had given Mac initially.  Mac inserted it into the lock and turned it with a smooth and satisfying click to Jack’s ears.  Mac opened the lid and Jack watched as both brows quirked.   Seated behind the trunk the others couldn’t see what was inside so Mac lifted out another trunk, identical to the first, but slightly smaller, and set it on the deck.  It was an exact duplicate of the first and just as beautifully restored.  </p><p>“Keep going,” Jack said with a smile.  </p><p>He could feel eyes on him again as the others observed silently.   Mac unlocked the chest to reveal yet another smaller version inside.  Everyone was beginning to get the idea that the real gift was inside the final box and had to be wondering just how small it would be.  Between the set and the restoration Jack had paid a pretty penny for this particular gift.  Already, it was worth every cent.  Mac went through two more trunks before finally reach one about the size of a cigar box in which there was no lock as the key in his hand was too big.  This one had a simple clasp to turn and open.   Mac held it in his hands and looked it over, admiring the work.  It was identical to the others – only in miniature version.   </p><p>“Jack,” Mac was obviously touched by the gift.  “This is excellent work.  Did you…?"  </p><p>Jack nodded.  “Most of it.  Needed some extra help the smaller things got, but yeah…most of it was done by yours truly,” he said proudly.   </p><p>“I love it,” Mac was more than a little choked up.  The amount of time and effort something like this took was well noted in the kid’s voice.  “Thank you so much.”   </p><p>“Don’t thank me yet, partner,” Jack said mischievously in an attempt to lighten the mood.  “You’ve  still got one more box to open.”   </p><p>Carefully, Mac turned the clasp, lifted the small latch, and opened the box to reveal yet another small velvet box.   Jack was pretty sure Mac stopped breathing.  For a moment the others faded to the background as he went to both knees next to his young love.  Jack plucked the box out of the trunk.  Mac followed it with his eyes as Jack held it suspended between them and then slowly opened it to reveal the ring inside.  If possible, Mac’s eyes widened further.  On the other side of the fire Riley and Leanna clasped hands over Bozer’s lap and this time a collective gasp could be heard.  </p><p>“Is…is that what I think it is?” Mac asked in a breathless daze.  </p><p>“It’s exactly what you think it is, sweetheart,” Jack’s smile was full of joy and anticipation.  He’d worried his nerves would kick in once the moment had arrived, but all he felt was love.  “Now, before you say anything I want you to know that this doesn’t have to change anything.  You don’t even have to give me an answer right now.   I just need you to know that this is where I’m at.  You’re it for me, bud.”  </p><p>Mac’s eyes were glued to the ring, wide and unblinking.  On the surface the kid appeared unaffected.  Jack knew otherwise.  He could practically see the tailspin of panic inside that big noggin he loved so much.  He kept talking, giving Mac something else to focus on – a comforting reminder of his calm, steady and devoted presence.  </p><p>“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you,” Jack continued.  “Now, do we need a ring for that?  Not necessarily.  I’m not going anywhere either way.  <i>This</i> is a promise.  One you can hold in your hand or tuck away in that trunk if you want.”  Jack paused as Mac met his gaze, voice soft and real. “I will never leave or forsake you, Angus MacGyver.”  </p><p>Mac’s chin quivered ever so slightly, the first break in his composure, and a sudden shine overtook the gorgeous baby blues Jack loved so much.  </p><p>“I love you.”  Jack’s voice tender, open.  “Nothing will change that.  So if you’re not ready just say the word…”  </p><p>“Jack…” He’d never heard Mac say his name like that.  Like it was everything.  Love and fear and hope and trust all mingled into one word with so many feels that it brought Jack to a grinding halt.  The kid was such a delicate mix of emotion that Jack couldn’t even begin to decipher what it meant.  “Just ask me.”  </p><p>
  <i>Oh</i>
</p><p>Jack smiled sheepishly, only now realizing he’d been babbling a little and hadn’t asked the actual question.  Perhaps he’d had a touch of nerves after all.  With butterflies in his stomach Jack asked what felt like the most important question of his life.  </p><p>“Angus MacGyver.  Will you marry me?”   </p><p>Despite knowing it was coming, Mac still managed to look shell shocked by the question.   Lashes fluttered overtime in an effort to blink back tears, one managing to escape regardless.  Jack had half a mind to reach for him and swipe it away but then Mac was nodding and smiling and before Jack knew it the kid had slipped to his knees in front of him and was in his arms.</p><p>“Yeah, Jack.”  Mac whispered, rough and choked, for Jack’s ears only.  “Yes.”  A small hitch of breath.  “I’ll marry you.”  </p><p>Jack’s laugh was pure joy, hand coming to the back of Mac’s head as he held the young man.  Mac was a hard read at the best of times.  He’d had to admit to himself that he had absolutely no idea which way this was going to go but it hadn’t mattered in the least because he was in it for the long haul either way.<br/>
</p><p>Mac had a fistful of his shirt and was clinging to him uncharacteristically, both of which were signs of how truly affected and surprised he was by Jack’s proposal.  Jack did as he always did and sheltered him the best he could, giving the young man time to rein in his emotions before facing their audience.   He’d considered popping the question privately but in the end it just didn’t feel right.  They were a family of sorts and Mac sometimes needed that reminder that he wasn’t alone in the world.  </p><p>Gradually, Mac’s hold on him loosened and he ducked his head, surreptitiously wiping his face on Jack’s shirt.   Jack cupped Mac’s face, keeping him close, as the kid finally broke the embrace.  Eye’s shining and lashes wet, Mac was as open and vulnerable as Jack had ever seen him.  </p><p>“You said yes,” Jack’s voice held every ounce of love and delight at the prospect.  </p><p>“I did,” Mac responded breathlessly, eyes big and blue, almost like he couldn’t believe it himself.  </p><p>For a moment all they could do was gaze at each other.  While nothing had truly changed it felt as if everything was different.  Jack hadn’t known it was possible to be this happy.  He couldn’t stop smiling, his grin big and bold, out there for the whole world to see.  Mac’s smaller, more intimate, but no less genuine.  </p><p>“God, I fucking love you,” Jack declared quietly but from the depths of his soul.  </p><p>Mac shook his head as if to dispel the surreal turn of events, gaze never leaving Jack’s.  “I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you, Jack. I can’t imagine my life without you.   No matter how crazy things get…you are my one constant.  Some days,” a watery smile, “you’re the <i>only</i> thing that makes any sense.”  </p><p>Jack sniffled quietly, eyes bright as he did his best to keep things light.  “I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, darlin’.”  </p><p>Mac chuckled, fond and teary-eyed.  </p><p>“Now,” Jack said as he plucked the ring from the velvet box.  “Let’s see how this baby fits, yeah?”  </p><p>At Mac’s nod, Jack took the kid’s right hand, and brought it to his lips.  He held Mac’s gaze as he pressed a gentle kiss to the ridge of his knuckles.  Once upon a time such a thing would have embarrassed the young man to no end but repeated exposure had desensitized Mac to Jack’s particular brand of affection.   It had taken years, but was worth every single bit of effort to get to where they were today.  </p><p>“Moment of truth,” Jack held the ring poised at the end of Mac’s finger.  It was a surreal moment for him as well.  He’d loved Mac platonically for years and had been in love with him for the better part of two.   His lifestyle and what he did for work didn’t make him the best candidate for anything other than the most casual of relationships.  Jack never thought marriage was an option for him…until now.   He gave Mac a playful wink before sliding the ring into place.  It fit perfectly – to the astonishment of no one.    </p><p>Their eyes met.  Mac’s gaze mirrored the same love, happiness and amazement that Jack felt clear down to his toes.  This was happening.  It was real.  He couldn’t help but still when Mac kissed him.  It was slow, sweet and reverent and Jack reciprocated with the same careful tenderness.  For Mac the gesture was as loud a declaration of love as any proposal.  His boy wasn’t big on PDA’s with an audience and those three little words didn’t come easy or often, but he showed his love to Jack in a thousand different ways on any given day.  They stayed close as the kiss ended, foreheads pressed together, until the swell of intimate emotion ebbed enough to allow them to part.  </p><p>“Ready to face to peanut gallery?” Jack checked.  </p><p>He waited for Mac’s nod before separating and turning to face their friends.  There wasn’t a dry eye among them.  Once it was obvious they were free to share in their joy everyone was on their feet and Bozer, who’d reached Mac first, pulled him into a bear hug that Mac wasn’t getting out of anytime soon.  Still on his knees, Jack carefully pulled one of the smaller trunks out of the way before anyone could get tripped up.  As he was tucking them away Matty appeared by his side.  </p><p>“Congratulations, Jack,” she said sincerely.   “You’re just full of surprises.”  </p><p>Jack’s laugh was as carefree as it could possibly be.  “Why thank you, Matilda.”  </p><p>“That couldn’t have been easy.  Wearing your heart on your sleeve like that,” Matty’s voice sympathetic to any presumed stress he may have endured whilst proposing.  </p><p>“Easier than you’d think actually,” Jack responded honestly.  “No one has ever put that kid first in his life.  With the exception of Harry, the people that were supposed to love him most in the world were a complete mystery to him.”</p><p>Matty eyed him speculatively as Jack’s gaze inevitably and always returned to Mac.  </p><p>“You can’t be everything to him, Jack,” she cautioned.  </p><p>The comment would have irritated him were it not for the very real concern, <i>for him</i>, that Jack heard in her voice.  They’d been friends for a long time.  Long before Phoenix, Oversight and one Angus MacGyver turned his life upside down.  </p><p>“Maybe not,” Jack shrugged, unconcerned.  “But I can damn well make sure he never has to question how <i>I</i> feel about him.”  </p><p>“I think you’ve made that pretty clear,” Matty deadpanned.  </p><p>As if sensing Jack’s gaze, Mac turned to him – smiling and beautiful, eyes sparkling in rare and genuine happiness.   Jack’s eyes crinkled in response.  </p><p>“Every day.  For the rest of my life,” Jack promised.  </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After all that October Whump I needed a little fluff :) &lt;3  I purposely did not describe the ring to leave it up to reader imagination and interpretation.  Also - the key in the velvet box was to throw Mac, and you, my dear reader, off.  Hopefully you were slightly disappointed it wasn't a proposal fic only to find out that it was!  Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>